In Just a Matter of Minutes
by LivingThroughFables
Summary: "Mr. and Mrs. Burt F. Hummel request the honor of your presence at the marriage of their son Kurt E. Hummel to Blaine D. Ander-" What? Oh…ok. "Nevermind…"


This multi-chap drabble is written for howyoudoinbabyfromyou on tumblr. If you don't follow him already, then you should! Total sweetheart! Plus, he ships Klaine, so there ya go…) And with that, ON WARD TO THE STORY!

* * *

**Tick tock, Tick tock** went the black and silver analog clock hanging on the wall, as it counted out the hours, minutes and seconds of the passing day. "Kurt?" _I can do this…_ **Tick tock, Tick Tock** _You can do this_. "Kurt?" **Tick Tock, Tick, Tock** _Oh god I can't do this…_ "KURT!" Shaking his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, Kurt looks up at a concerned Mercedes.

"Huh?" Kurt questions with a tilt of his head.

Putting her hair brush down on the en suite vanity, "Kurt, Baby... What's wrong?"

Kurt shakes his head letting out a shaky "It's nothing."

Not satisfied with his reply. Mercedes walks over to the couch and sits down next to the future Mr. Anderson, taking the countertenor's sweaty hands into hers. "You're shaking, Boo. Come on, tell me what's wrong."

**Tick, Tock; Tick, tock** Lifting his head with unshed tears in his eyes, Kurt looks over to his best friend since sophomore year. "I.- I can't do this, Cedes." Biting his lips in an attempt to hold back his sobs, "I- I can't marry Blaine."

Gasps were heard throughout the small groom suite. Once brimmed with giggles and grins now filled with shock and pure confusion.

**Tick, Tock; tick, tock** _WOULD SOMEBODY TURN OFF THAT DAMN CLOCK?!_

"What?" Brittany asks, breaking the uncomfortable silence, causing everyone to jump. Kurt just keeps his head down, trying his hardest not to break. Removing herself from Santana's embrace,

"Brittney, baby. No"

"Just let me, Tana." Brittney more so demands then ask. Santana silently nods her head.

Walking softly over to the couch, Brittney crouches down in front of the emotionally distraught ex-warbler. With tears in her eyes, "Why?" lifting the older man's chin "Don- don't you love him?" all eyes turned to Kurt. Finally letting out the heart wrenching sob he tried so hard to hold back.

"Of course I do! " Kurt yells out in frustration as he stands up. Causing Brittney to scoot back, "That's why I can't marry him." Walking over to the bay windows, hugging himself, "He deserves so much more. Things I can't give him." Turning back to the group of ladies "He deserves-"

**Tick, tock; Tick, tock**

"GOD DAMMIT!" Kurt rushes over to the clock and grabs it off of its hanger. "STOP TAUNTING ME!" He screams as he throws the offending object across the room. Followed by a soft whisper, "Just… Stop"

Sliding down the cream-colored wall, Kurt coils into himself and finally lets out all his emotions.

"Santana" Quinn asks the dazed Latina.

"Wh-at?"

"Go get Blaine." Looking back to where the rest of the female portion of the former New Directions sat, gathered around a sobbing Kurt in attempt to calm him down, "NOW!"

* * *

"45 minutes… In 45 minutes my little Bro is going to be a man!" Cooper gushes, while rubbing Blaine's shoulders. Chuckling, Blaine swats an over excited Cooper's hands away. "Stop, Coop" re-adjusting his tux jacket "You're going to wrinkle my suit. And besides," Walking back over to the mirror, Blaine fixes his tie for the 20th time. "I'm 25 for crying out loud. I've been a man for a few years now."

Claiming defeat, Blaine turns back to coop.

"COOOOOPER" with a pout and a stomp of his foot "Fix this!"

Rolling his eyes, "Man…Yeah…Ok" Cooper snorts while fixing the already perfect tie.

Sticking his tongue out at Cooper, Blaine smirks "Damn straight!"

"There" Cooper gives his brother a good shake. "Don't be nervous."

Without missing a beat, "I'm not nervous!"

Cooper raises an eyebrow.

"I'm not! Opposite actually "Blaine answers with a fond grin with nothing but love in his eyes "I haven't been this sure about anything in my life, Cooper. Kurt's it for me, my soul mate. My everything."

"I'm so happy for you, Blaine."

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Coop." Blaine replies with a shrug.

"No. I mean this. You have dealt with and overcame so much in the short amount of time you have been on this earth. Discrimination, violence; physically and mentally. But look at you."

"Coop.."

Cooper turns Blaine around so that both men are now looking into the mirror

"Look! I mean really look at yourself. Here you are, standing tall…. Ok, maybe not _tall _physically.."

Blaine goes to step away from Cooper.

Noticing Blaine's annoyance, Cooper continues "and proud. And in the next few minutes you are going to marry the man of your dreams. You did it, Squirt. You proved them all wrong."

With a sad smile, "I just wish dad was here to see this, ya know?" Blaine confesses

Rubbing Blaine's shoulders, looking directly into his younger brothers teary eyes "Me too, Blaine. Me too."

"Blaine?"

Both Cooper and Blaine turn around at the sound of the younger man's name.

"Kurt throw you out already? That has to be a re- San? Santana, what's wrong?" Blaine questions a frantic Santana.

"It's Kurt."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! How was that? Ok? Let me know. Thanks!


End file.
